(a) Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a device and system for determining the direction from where the apparent wind is approaching an individual. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an enclosed or protected apparent wind indicator which is mountable on a bicycle and which allows the user to determine the optimal location to draft relative to a leading cyclist.
(b) Known Art
In the sport of bicycling it is well known that it is advantageous to draft other riders in order to minimize the amount of energy used by a rider in overcoming wind drag resistance. The precise optimal location at which the drafting rider must position himself relative to the leading rider or rider being drafted is often difficult to establish.
Apparent wind, the wind strength direction as experienced by a moving body, is the vectoral summation or resultant of the true wind and the relative wind felt by body due to the fact that the body is moving. Apparent wind indicators have been in use in the sport of sailing and other nautical applications for many years. Nautical apparent wind indicators are typically relatively large devices which are mounted at a location where undisturbed apparent wind measurements can be taken. Thus, it is common to find a boat's apparent wind indicator mounted at the top of a mast, along one of the stays, shrouds, or other lines on a boat.
In the sport of cycling, however, the rider or participant encounters conditions which are quite different from the conditions encountered in sailing. Perhaps one of the most prominent differences is that the sailboat allows the positioning of the apparent wind indicator at a location where it is highly unlikely to be interfered with. Thus, the common nautical wind indicator will typically include an open frame with a wind sock type pointer pivotally mounted on the open frame. Such an arrangement, unfortunately, would be virtually useless in the field of cycling, where the equipment must be able to work in close proximity to the rider, and thus must be resistant to bumping or contact with the rider. Moreover, it is preferred that each piece of cycling equipment be an independent system that is enclosed or encapsulated such that the device may be removed and positioned on the bicycle by simply attaching a mounting support to the bicycle.
A review of known devices that are useful as apparent wind indicators, or indicators for displaying the direction of fluid flow will reveal U.S. Pat. No. 5,808,193 to Syska et al. The Syska invention includes a shaft with a rudder at one end and a pennant on the other end. The shaft is pivotally supported by a support tube which allows mounting of the Syska device against the side of a dock or the like. The Syska device provides boaters with a means for determining the direction of water current flow below the surface near a dock. The Syska device provides a useful tool for boaters, but provides little guidance as to how to create a wind indicator for cyclists. Other nautical apparent wind or current direction indicators can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,314,477 to Yancy U.S. Pat. No. 1,336,925 to Sakauye.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,561,301 to Steele teaches the use of a small wind sock mounted on the handlebar of a bicycle. The use of this small wind sock to determine apparent wind serves well as a novelty item, but is likely to prove to be somewhat of a nuisance to the serious cyclist who needs a device that resists the effects of rain, for example, and which can function without requiring the a large amount of room or space on the front of the bicycle to work without interference from the rider.
Other known devices include U.S. Pat. No. 2,075,424 to Bull, which teaches a wind speed indicator for bicycles and U.S. Pat. No. 1,911,169 to Trogner which teaches a combined wind speed indicator and wind sock for use next to runways.
A review of known devices reveals that there remains a need for a self contained apparent wind indicator for use in cycling. More particularly, there remains a need for a simple, self contained device that can be used by bicyclists for determining the optimal location from where to draft a leading rider.
Thus, it will be appreciated that there remains a need for a simple, effective device for determining the direction of apparent wind, the device being capable of tolerating the interference of the elements, the changing inclination of the terrain, and the constant jolting experienced while riding a bicycle.
Still further, there remains a need for a robust device that helps bicycle riders determine where to position themselves relative to a leading rider in order to gain the greatest benefits of drafting the leading rider.